In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a luggage holder for maintaining a valise or carrying case stacked upon a wheeled case or luggage item of the type having a telescoping handle extendable from one side thereof. The luggage holder is comprised of spaced elastic straps which are joined together to form an adjustable length loop that may be attached to the wheeled case and then positioned over the carrying case to be retained against the telescoping handle of the wheeled case.
Travelers often find it convenient to use a wheeled carrying case and in addition a valise, briefcase or carrying case for their computer, personal papers and additional luggage items. A traveler may thus somehow place and retain the carrying case on the top of the wheeled case by attaching in some manner the carrying case in position against the telescoping handle of the wheeled case. Various devices have been proposed to effect the attachment and maintenance of the carrying case in position on a wheeled carrying case. By way of example and not limitation, a product known as the “lug buddy” is commercially available for such a purpose.
While such a device is convenient, it has limitations. The degree of adjustability is limited. Their ability to retain an item satisfactorily in place upon the wheeled luggage, and in particular, in position lodged against the telescoping handle of wheeled luggage, is limited often causing the carrying case to slip or become disengaged from its perch or position on a wheeled carrying case.
Thus, there has developed a need for an improved luggage holder of the general type for holding a carrying case or valise stacked upon a wheeled case of the type having a telescoping handle. It is to be noted that a wheeled case having a telescoping handle typically includes a carry handle on the top side of the wheeled case as well as a telescoping handle which is typically designed to telescope from one of the lateral sides of the wheeled carrying case. The luggage holder of the present invention is designed for utilization with such an arrangement in a wheeled case, although it has applicability to various other designs and other utilitarian purposes with respect to binding or holding travel cases and luggage in combination.